Something's Amiss
by Indigo Kzat X
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are living together, still dating. Then, Kyo starts acting very strange. He's more violent and often yells at Tohru. He starts pushing her away... Are people working behind the scenes? Can Tohru save her boyfriend, or forever say goodbye? NO LONGER WRITING. If anyone is willing, they can adopt this, as long as they ask permission.


Scar of Fate

* * *

><p><em>"K-Kyo-kun…? W-what are you d-doing?" Tohru wondered, backing up against a wall. She was trembling in pure terror of the one she loved, who was now glaring down at her with dark and menacing amethyst eyes.<em>

_ "Giving you what you __**deserve**__… Tohru…" he growled evilly, snickering. "I should've killed you a __**long**__ time ago…! I never should've fallen in love with you in the first place; all it ever did was cause me __**pain**__…" He held a knife high above his cloaked head. "Now I can erase all of that… You'll be gone, and I'll finally be happy…" he sneered, giving her a crooked smile. "Now that I have my chance, I'm __**never**__ letting go of it…!"_

* * *

><p><strong> Warning: There are a LOT of OOC parts in here, so bear with me. What? It's not like I'm the author herself (although I <strong>_**long**_** to be, without being- sadly- dead)…! I am not perfect, so chill out! ;3 NO, I'm not straying from mai other stories. I gotta relax once in a while. The only story running thru mai head is "Furuba: Memories are Sacred." If someone asked me what I was writing, I would take no time to answer the title name. I'm **_**that**_** quick. So I need to unravel mai brain a little, 'cuz it **_**sure**_** is doin' a great job on its own… I think I'm gonna CRACK!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the Kyoru couple (though I wish I did). All rights go to Natsuki Takaya. Not me (except for the story).**

** Plans (with Guidelines and Expectations): This is supposed to be "One-Shot," but I think I'll make it a "Two-Shot," only if you guys review! This has nothing to do with the other stories. If any characters were to die in the other stories, that is not true in any new stories I have (unless I say so ^-^ ). AND, who SAYS a "One-Shot/Two-Shot" HAS to be just one page? This is ONLY for Halloween, peeps! So I'm doin' this **_**once**_** (MAYBE once a **_**year**_**)… If you want me to write more throughout the year, like for a certain holiday, whatever it may be… it must be appropriate, and include something cute for the Kyoru couple to do! YESH!**

** Summary: Kyo and Tohru are living together, not yet engaged, but still dating happily. But, one day, Kyo starts acting very strange, if you call Kyo strange… He starts acting violent- more than usual- and often yells at Tohru for no reason. He starts pushing her away, and she doesn't know why. And what happens when she figures out that there are mysterious people working behind the scenes…? Will Tohru be able to save her boyfriend in two weeks' time, or will they be separated **_**forever**_**?**

* * *

><p>Tohru blinked up at the bright sunlight that shown through her window. She smiled, sighing at the warmth. She felt that today was going to be a great day. She glanced over at her side. Right next to her was Kyo, still sleeping, a peaceful look on his face. She brushed a hand through his orange mop of hair, admiring how soft it was. She rubbed his smooth, calm face before getting out of bed. Walking to her bathroom, she began brushing her tangle of hair, finishing with a very bright smile on her face. Walking downstairs, she began to prepare breakfast.<p>

She and Kyo had been living together in a condo for several years after high school. They were now both twenty-five years old and still dating. For a while now, Tohru, being unusually impatient, wanted to know when Kyo was going to ask the big question. It killed her. She longed to know. She wished to know when, and exactly when, the one she wanted to spend her whole life with was going to ask. She hoped it wasn't _too_ soon, though. She wasn't ready. Maybe… she wouldn't even get her wish…

While she was intently thinking and cooking, she didn't notice that someone slipped into the room. She was quite surprised when their large finger prodded her once in the back, causing her to jump. She quickly turned around and laughed.

"Kyo-kun! Don't scare me like that…! I'm making breakfast," she explained.

The sleepy-headed Kyo managed a light smile. "What, I can't mess with my girlfriend every now and then…?" he questioned.

Closing her eyes and looking back at the food, she said, "Not unless a certain _boyfriend_ wants his codfish burnt… or on the floor… if that's how he likes it…"

Kyo chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop, already…" He walked over and sat down in the living room.

Tohru smiled to herself. Already, the day was great. And it was about to get better (even if it _did_ involve some playful arguing). Just as she was about to place the food down on the table, the doorbell rang throughout the small condo. Kyo stood up to get it. Tohru wiped her hands on her apron as voices filled the room.

"Hey, Orange-Top! Long time, no see, huh?" Uo laughed, walking in.

Kyo began to get testy, as usual. "Damn it! What the HELL, woman? You think you can just _barge_ in here, and just-!"

"What? You two doing something naughty in here, so we're not allowed to come in… is that it?" When Kyo's face flushed, Uo continued. "Ah, I see how it is! You must've _matured_, _huh_, Kyon?"

"Ugh, it… it's not like that!" Kyo yelled, still a glowing red.

"Of course not…" Uo snickered. "So, why you stuttering, huh?"

"I-I-I…" Kyo looked away.

"You-you-you what…?" Uo was simply enjoying this, a huge grin on her face.

Kyo tried to hide his awkwardness, feeling Uo's smug grin next to him.

Just then, two more people entered. "At least you're neater than you used to be…" Kazuma said, walking in with a sweet smile. Hana was not too far behind him.

"Da- I mean, Shishou?" Kyo wondered, blinking at the smooth gray-haired man in front of him. "You're here, too?"

"No!" Uo joked. "You _must_ be hallucinating. You should _go to bed_… Need Tohru to come with you…?"

Right then, Tohru felt heat creep up over her own face.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, now hot with more embarrassment. That was just _gross_. He would never even _think_ of doing such a thing with Tohru. NEVER in his entire life! (A/N: Yeah, right…! Check the last few pages of the manga… Heehee… "Never," huh?)

* * *

><p>Right outside, unknown to everyone in the condo, were to shady figures. They were gazing around the living room, as if searching for someone. Suddenly, one of them spotted their objective. They pointed a long, bent finger at them, lightly tapping the glass of the window.<p>

"There…" a wise feminine voice rasped. "_That_ is our target…"

"The one with the strange orange hair…? You mean _him_? How will _he_ be a help to anybody?" a younger sounding female voice wondered.

The first woman placed a cloaked hand on the second's shoulder. "Relax, young one… You are merely an apprentice, so you hardly have knowledge. He will show much potential… in time…"

"But, _how_ Master? How will we know that he will truly be a loyal servant to Diaburosu…?" the younger one asked.

The older, and much wiser one sighed. She brought out a crystal ball. A mass of purple clouds form inside the ball, swirling. When it stopped, it parted away to revealed Kyo and Tohru and other familiar people of the two (their friends and such). After a few scenes with Kyo and Tohru alone, the younger woman's eyes widened as she saw Kyo yelling at Tohru, and then hitting her. As the scenes played, both of the women sneered with content. Each moment with Kyo and Tohru grew darker, with Kyo getting more violent each time.

Near the end, Kyo was standing in front of Tohru, growling at her beaten body. When she shakily asked what was wrong with him, he only laughed as he answered, bringing a knife high above his head. She screamed, and blood splattered everywhere.

At the last scene, Kyo looked around, as though he was bored and wondered what to do. He wore a heavy cloak around his more fit body, his hair in a tangle. On his right arm, there was a tattoo- more like a scar- that was in the shape of the Trinity with a circle (known as the Triquetra), with a slash through it. It seemed to burn with a purple aura, as well as his eyes, which were no longer red, but purple as well. He glared up at the sky, the rain beginning to fall, and then he disappeared with a dark puff of smoke.

The vision in the orb faded, and it was back to normal. The younger woman glanced up at her Master.

"I see…" she said with intrigue. "So, he _does_ show promise… But, why must he-?"

The older one smiled sinisterly. "I see where you're going, little one. You _are_ smart. Not many before you have caught on. You should consider yourself lucky, for I hardly tell this to anyone. _You_ never had to do this, since you were born under the reign of Diaburosu…" She snickered. "Yes… In order for Diaburosu to fully control this mortal- Kyo Sohma- the boy must first _kill_ the one he truly loves in cold blood. Only then, will Diaburosu have who he wants."

"But… I still don't get it…"

"What _don't_ you get?" the older one questioned, a little irritated.

"Why _him_, though…?"

The old lady sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows…?"

And with that, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Kyo glance outside in confusion (and a little bit of irritation) as the sky grew incredibly dark and began to rain.

He suddenly felt a burn on his arm, causing him to hiss a bit in pain. He glanced down at his right arm and saw that it was three strange oval shapes, enveloped in a circle. Starting to panic, he pulled his sleeve back down. Whatever that was, he knew he had to hide it. He didn't want Tohru to find out; she would only worry. And if she asked questions, he would have literally _no idea_ how to answer them…

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! That was relaxing! Yerp. ^-^ HEEHEE! I'm giggly!<strong>


End file.
